


静物

by vallennox



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/pseuds/vallennox
Summary: Shcherbina叫它“猫”。因为他没有办法知道Legasov是怎么称呼这只动物的





	静物

Shcherbina叫它“猫”。因为他没有办法知道Legasov是怎么称呼这只动物的，就这么叫下去了。还不错，简单，直接，最要紧的是不需要投入情感，一旦你开始用名字来称呼什么东西，总是不免要投入一些感情的，Shcherbina现在没有多余的了。

猫的脾气是活火山和缩头乌龟的混合。从第一天开始就绝食抗议，挤进沙发和墙壁之间的小空隙里，怎么也不出来。退休的副部长把食物摆在外面，等它自己出来，但猫比他更顽固，肉换了三次了，猫一次都没有出来。

“你也这么对Valery吗？”Shcherbina问，扶着沙发，吃力地坐到地板上，他的哪个关节都不太好使了，“他是什么时候开始养你的，从你还是小猫咪的时候？你也这么折磨他吗？我打赌是他把你纵容成这个样子的。事先警告，我一点都不懂动物，不要指望我和他一样。”

猫警惕地从缝隙里打量他，一动不动，耳朵往后拉平。

“来。”Shcherbina劝她，往前推了推装着肉的碟子，“要是你在等上一个人来喂你，那你就要失望了。我有很多事要忙，没空处理一只饿死的猫。”

猫露出尖牙，发出蝰蛇似的嘶嘶声。

“你非常不讨人喜欢，你知道吗？”

猫更深地躲进阴影里，看不见脸了，只剩下半只前爪。

“随便你。”

他站起来，很艰难，即使是最细微的动作都会触发意想不到的疼痛，不算严重，就是令人不快。医生说是因为年纪，但他去切尔诺贝利之前不是这样的。医生和他都明白真正的原因是什么，但他们不能说，也不能写在病历里。克格勃什么都能看到，而且苏联既然说了辐射影响不大，那Shcherbina当然不该有辐射病。

猫来到家里的第四天，碟子第一次空了。Shcherbina是一早发现这件事的，举着茶壶愣了一会儿，捡起碟子，到厨房去换了新的水和食物，这次摆在远一点的地方。猫一整天都没有出现，但在深夜某个时候出来进食，并且在一个花盆里留下了气味刺鼻的纪念品，把干裂的泥土挖得到处都是，Shcherbina把花盆连同里面枯死的无名植物一起扔掉了。

装肉的碟子越摆越远，最后放进了厨房。猫在冰箱旁边吃东西，要喝水的时候就跳到水槽旁边，等Shcherbina给她开水龙头。除吃喝以外，Legasov的猫谨慎地和他保持距离，即使窝在沙发上睡觉，Shcherbina一出现，她就立即醒来，耳朵直直竖起，人和猫面面相觑一会，猫窜到窗帘后面，Shcherbina发出不高兴的咕哝，到厨房去泡茶。

“他叫你什么名字？”猫到家里来的第十一天，Shcherbina问，用叉子捞起泡在肉汁里的豌豆。公寓里只开着两盏灯，一盏照亮餐桌，另一盏照亮了茶几和趴在沙发扶手上的猫，在昏暗中，那动物的眼睛亮晶晶的，盯着佝偻在桌子旁的人类。

“伽马？像射线那样。是这个名字吗？不是？书呆子喜欢给猫取什么拗口名字，铀？氦气？他没跟我说过他养猫，不过这也不是什么值得提起的话题，尤其是在切尔诺贝利……那些公寓里有很多猫狗，‘全杀了，一只不留’，不是我的主意，科学家的主意，他们下这决定的时候就像将军。”

他咳嗽起来，弯下腰去，手指颤抖着，从口袋里摸出皱巴巴的手帕。嘴里全是血腥味，他已经习惯这种怪味了，从他去切尔诺贝利之后，这种味道就一直缠着他，像干透的血块、淤泥和酸苹果，Legasov说像铜和铅，因为伽马射线导致的电离。Shcherbina不太清楚这是什么意思，当他想象伽马射线的时候，他脑海里一片空白。

“Valery看起来不像个会照顾小动物的人。”他继续说下去，折起沾了血的手帕，猫把头搁在交叠的爪子上，半闭着眼睛，根本没在听，“你懂我的意思吗？他自己看起来就不怎么样。要是我不在，他可能到乌克兰的头两个月就把自己弄死了。”

到这里他突然又不说话了，可能记起Legasov终究还是死了。猫蹬了一下后腿，也许在梦中奔跑。这动物还记得Legasov吗？还是说只要有食物，谁都一样？应该怎样处理死亡留下的空隙？Shcherbina熟悉死亡，他年轻时就在芬兰和它擦肩而过，亲手把战友冻僵的尸体拖到挖不深的墓穴里，埋上。但切尔诺贝利的死亡和其他的都不一样，围绕它搭建的“伟大”和颂歌都被快速消解，坍塌，落入毫无意义的虚空里。

“我理解他。”Shcherbina继续对猫说，也对窃听的克格勃说，“我不愿指责他。我只是。”

他也不知道只是什么。钟嘀嗒作响，一辆车飞驰而过，猫惊醒了，车灯消失后很久也依然看着窗外。Shcherbina想象这是一个普通的夜晚，想象Legasov从房间里出来，把手放到猫咪头上，心不在焉地揉她的耳朵，点上烟，倚着窗户看莫斯科空无一人的街道。不，不是莫斯科，在他的脑海里，窗外是普里皮亚季，那个最先死去的城市，他们两人的战场。_Valery,_他听见自己的声音，像井底传来的回声，_过来，坐下，休息。_

“所以，他到底给你取了什么名字呢？”Shcherbina重复这个问题，猫的注意力转移到他身上，目光炯炯，“尼娜？玛利什卡？我不知道他会不会喜欢朱诺，但你看起来不像朱诺，你更像小尺寸的恶魔，不要这样看着我，猫，你知道我说的是对的。”

他站起来，着手收拾杯盘。猫紧绷起来，似乎在走和留之间犹豫不决，最后还是选择了逃跑，嗖地溜下沙发，尾巴尖一晃，消失在台灯照不到的漆黑角落里。

——

猫花了差不多二十天才容忍了Shcherbina的存在，允许他出现在离自己一公尺之内的地方。Shcherbina看报纸的时候，她就趴在电视机顶端观察他，Shcherbina有时候和她说话，猫心情好的话会眯一下眼睛，尾巴垂在电视屏幕前面，弯成一个倒挂的问号。

她会打翻东西。所以现在Shcherbina习惯了不把任何玻璃制品留在猫可以接触到的水平面上。Legasov的猫每天早上来抓卧室门，索要食物，饱餐之后就趾高气扬地在Shcherbina的客厅里巡视，尾巴像天线一样直直竖起。白天的大部分时间，她会在窗台上睡觉，蜷成一团，阳光落在她的深色斑纹上。

“你介意我给你一个名字吗？”Shcherbina问她，躺在沙发上，看着天花板，“你喜欢什么名字？他应该告诉我有这么一只猫的，给我一点预警。不能一句话都不说，就这么走了。你就像他，猫咪，特别顽固，拒绝合作，一开始就该把你扔在大街上。”

猫眯起眼睛，瞳仁在阳光里缩成一条狭缝。

Legasov的猫最终没有名字，因为Shcherbina无从得知科学家如何称呼猫咪。他喊这只动物“猫”，简单，直接，不投入感情。人们要是用名字来称呼一个人，一块石头，一条大河，一只动物，免不了会被感情沾染到，像细菌感染。Shcherbina已经吃过一次这样的亏了，不过，当猫在冬日清早跳上床，用头顶蹭他下巴，把他吵醒的时候，坚持这个原则变得比平常更难。也许他终有一天可以从Legasov留下的空洞里挖掘出一点闪闪发亮的、情感的残留物，分给这只柔软的动物，到那一天，他会用上那个新的名字。

_Pamyat_

记忆。

全文完

**Author's Note:**

> 两个月过去了我为什么还在电厂剧里出不去…………本年度最大guilty pleasure  
差不多就是，我问我自己，“所以教授的猫会叫什么名字啊？” 就有了这篇文


End file.
